the Day i Lost You
by soulandmaka lover
Summary: ok so this is a story about Maka accidently letting her guard down in a battle with a witch & soul Die's, she gets a new partner, but, will he be enough to help her forget soul?
1. Chapter 1

ok** this is my first FanFic story! please R&R (Btw im following the anime) Ex of writing: Narrator:**hi** thoughts :****_why? & talkling_**_ "Soul!"_

* * *

Maka laid on her bed, stareing blankly at the ceiling she wore her normal battle clother, her white gloves her dirty with dirt, & blood, along with her clothes & face

"_**i screwed up soul , because of me, your gone. i should'nt have let my guard down, to think about our past."**_

Maka had tears streaming down her face, on one hand she clutched the sythe's handle. he had died in sythe form, he was colder then usual, maka decided she would hang the sythe on the wall of the living room. She started to remember what had happened earlier that day

*FlashBack*

_"Your Souls mine!" maka said , standing in an abandoned school in the Death City Town _

Soul gave a grin at the witch & turned to sythe , maka spun him & then slashed him down , in a battle stance a setermined look on her face

" _Foolish sythemeister & sythe , i'm the strongest witch around. If you think you can beat me then your wrong!"_

Maka glared at the witch then charged at her, she swung soul's blade, trying to hit the witches hip but the witch blocked it with a smile

"_my turn."_

she flipped in the air and landed a blow on soul's blade , and another one on the eye on soul's handle

Soul winced in pain as he felt his side being cut open , along with his forhead. blood dripped into souls eye

_"Maka! Don't Let your guard down next time!"_

_" im trying not to , she's too fast!"_

_"aww, is the sythemeister have trouble seeing me? i feel bad for you, oh wait.. NO I DONT!"_

maka says to soul , facing the witch "_soul , ready for soul resonance?"_

soul says "_why wouldn't i be ?"_

the two both screamed "_Lets go Soul Resonance!"_

souls blade glew & grew , it shone maka screams " _witch ...Hunter!"_

_" Your really going to do that move you stupid meister? what about your partners Black Blood? hmm?"_

maka froze in mid attack , the meomry of souls scar , she wasn't scared of it anymore, but the meomory of him getting it still haunted her "_Maka! focus ! MAKA!"_

soul screamed trying to get her in reality

the witch grinned saying "_it's too late sythe boy!"_

she did an attack , slicing soul's scar , it was deeper now. soul let out a scream of pain, blood poured out of his blade. His soul slowly slipped away

Maka had snapped out of reality just in time to see soul being cut again " _SOULLLLLLLLL!"_ she watched in horror as blood spilled out of his blade, hearing him scream , his crys of pain slwoly disappeared, she felt his soul slip away. she fell to the floor on her knees, dropping soul in his own pool of blood, while she was kneeling into it . Tears streamed her face , " _Soul ! p - -please c- c- come back! soul!"_

the witch grinned saying "_i win . now hand me over his soul before i ha-"_

she was cut of by a blade ggoing from the back of her neck , to the front.

Maka hadn't look up until she heard with witch's choking & gurgling of blood falling to the floor. she looked up to see the witch laying limply on a blade. it was Lord death & Spirit. Lord Death had an angry look on his face, his voice like it was when he fought Asura _" Crazy witch!" _spirit stopped lord death from saying somethin g else , he pointed to maka, he changed to human form, the witch's body fell limply. spirit ran over to maka , while lord death followed , his voice normal spirt kneeled down beside maka saying while rubbing his daughters back "_im sorry maka. we would have been here sooner but the witches minions held us back."_

he looked at the lifeless sythe on the ground Lord death picked the future death sythe up , he was cold"_it seems soul had passed. im sorry maka."_

Maka cried into her fathers shirt as the three walked tp the DWMA Black * Star & Tsubaki were standing on the left side of the steps , while kidd , liz & patty stood on the other side, they saw soul , & there expressions sadden. the expected to see soul smiling & a Death Sythe ,but all they saw was a lifeless sythe in sythe form , in lord deaths large hands. they saw maka crying , & blood on souls blade/handle, & all over maka. kidd didn't sense souls soul & told the others. stein also didn't see souls soul , & understood what had happened. as they went inside, the whole DWMA watchedin silence as lord death walkedin the building. everyone ffollowed them into the death room. Lord Death explained what happened. Black *Star , kidd , tsubaki , & the twins bregan crying

* * *

*End of FlashBack*

Maka still cried. Blair already knew & was sitting beside maka , rasping her tongue over maka's hand, he tail curled by her feet. her mini cat witch hat was off her head.

Maka told herself**" Ill never forgive myself...EVER!"**

* * *

**thx for reading , i'll contine this with a Chapter 2 later! Review please! ohh wait someone wants to talk **

** Me: Hi soul**

**Soul" * glares saying " I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTER , ALONG WITH MAKA!"**

**Me : You are , but the idea just popped in my head **

**Soul" IF im your favorite character then why did you kill me off**

** Maka: " & make me feel pain -.-**

**Me: IDK IT JUST POPPED IN MY HEAD!Xd**

**Soul & Maka " ok ok geez**

**Soul" mumbles , this is totally UNCOOL!"**

**Me " What was that?"**

** Soul " Nothing!"**


	2. Chapter 2: YourSouls Brother?

**ok this is chapter two : your his brother?! please R&R!**

* * *

Maka woke up at 5:00AM like usual to go to school. A month ago today , soul died. He hung in the living room , his blade pointing to the ground , his handle pointing to the Window. Maka got dressed & ran out of the room to get breakfest. she ate some cereal quickly, she glanced at the sythe on the wall, then continued eating, when she finished she left to school . as she walked up the steps, in the middle of the steps on the 2nd staircase she saw black*Star & tsubaki . it was 5:30 & black*Star was never _this_ early! **"Hey Maka!"**

**"Hey Black*Star , you never been this early?"**

**"well i wanted to see who your weapon was!"**

**"Thats today? I forgot All about that! Damn it!"**

**"You forgot!?" **Tsubaki said surprised , Maka _never _forgot something this important!

"**yeah , i must of been grieving over soul & forgot . lets wait for kidd before we go in."** then the 3 just talked about other things.

Kidd showed up around 6:08 & the twins showed up at 6:09. they all went to the death Room.

When they walked in they saw Lord Death &spirit talking to a black haired boy, with blue eyes, & the same dak skin tone as souls. he had a bored look on his face but as he saw the others walk in , his face lit up. Lord Death & spirit turned around **"Hiya , how yadoin, howdy! Everyone , I'd Like you to meet Masaru , in other words meet victory. he will be your new partner maka."**

**" hi . I'm Maka."**she held out a hand for her & masaru to shake hands.

"**i'm masaru." **he shook her hand , his voice was somewhat like souls, jut a bit deeper. hishair was like souls .

Masaru smiled & maka's mouth dropped his teeth was like souls too! **_"what the hell's going on here?! he looks like soul , his voice is like souls ,just a bit deeper , & his teeth is like souls , along with his personality! "_**

**"you ok?"**

Maka snapped out of it & said "** Huh? oh yeah. im fine ." **

masaru raised a brow but shrugged his hands were in his pocket. spirit loked at masaru "**& one other thing sytheboy. Like i told her other partner. hands off my daughter, you got? if i EVER see you kissing , touching her etc. i WILL kill you.**

Spirit recivied a maka & a reaper shop at the same time. he fell to the floor , his head bleeding masaru thought to himself "_**i'll make sure not to mess with her i wonder if soul had gotten on her bad side & got a 'Maka Chhop' or whatever it is , but she sure is cool ,from what soul told me."**_

Maka turned back to masaru "**So , what do you look like in sythe form?"**

**"here i'll show you." **he turned to a sythe & maka caught him, she examined the blade. it was like souls except where the red was, it was blue, & the eye was blue. the hadle as instead of a silver color, a grey color. "

_**" he even looks like soul in sythe form. this is too creepy."**_

**" you know ,my old partner , soul , looked just like this."**

**" About that..."** Maka looked atl ord death as he began talking. Masaru turned to human & stood beside maka , her friends stood behind her, Kidd stood beside Lord Death."**Masaru is actually Souls Brother."**

Kidd's , Liz's patty's , spirits, Maka's , Black*Star's & Tsubaki's jaws dropped. they all said this at the same time " **HE"S SOULS BROTHER!?"**

_**"No wonder he looks like & acts like**__ soul!"_ maka thought. " **b- but i though soul only had one brother, Wes?!**

**"no. he never told us about masaru because he knew Masaru was like him. After soul died , wes finally told us, & sent Masaru here." **

maka was schocked

Masaru rolled his eyes saying " **you done gaping tiny tits?"**

**"MAKAAAAAAAAA CHOP! your brother caleed me that , & got maka chops , if you think your going to get away with it , your wrong!"**

**"Now i know what soul meant about insulting you. But i never thought it would hurt THAT much!"**

Maka grinned & helped him up saying" **We should get to training ."**

masaru nodded , holding his head & stood up the two walked out, kidd, & black*Star stared afterthem & chatted loudly while liz patty & Tsubaki began talking.

* * *

**keep a look out for chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A specaial thanks to: XXrXuXsXtXyX , for encouraging me to keep going!**

* * *

***Saturday Morning***

**Makas P.O.V.**

"**MASARU! WAKE UP!" **i yelled from the kitchen. He did this EVERY morning! one time he made us almost late. "_**soul was never like this!**_I thought as i laid down a plate of food for masaru, & one for me

he staggered out of his room with a yawn, his white teeth visible. I looked away. everything about him reminded me of Soul.

**"You Ok maka?" **he asked. i guess he noticed i was looking upset again

"**yeah... im fine, just tired." I** said softly , i was looking at the floor as i sat down.

***masarus P.O.V**

I sat across from her, & glanced at the Scythe on the wall. that scythe on the wall, was my kin,yet, he was sitting there , on the wall, dust collecting up on the blade. " **Ya'know, you should really dust soul off, you know, just to keep him looking nice."**

**"yeah i know, ill do it later...just,not right now. " **she said getting up from the table, & went to her room, she had barely touched her food.

I watched her walk to her room.

**t**hen out of no where something was ontop of me , & the chair was flipped over to where i was on the ground , & a high pitched voice sounded "**masaruuuuuuuuu! play with me!" **it was Blair.

**"Get Off of me you crazy cat!" **i yelled.

**"But masaruuuuuuuuu!**

**"NO! NOW GET OFF!"**

**" !" **she mewed & stalked off , with her tail high in the air

I rubbed my head looking crossly at the catlady "**how did soul put up with you?!" **

**"why don't you just ask maka." **blair spat, obviously mad that I had rejected her .

**"yeah yeah whatever" **i said standing up , & fixing my chair. i ate up quickly. then i went to the closet beside the entertainment center , & got out a duster, & some dust spray. i went over to the scythe on the wall ,& sprayed the dust spray, & started to dust soul off when i heard maka say **"Masaru , what are you doing?"**

**"erm... dusting my brother off?"**

**"oh, ok , well at least let me help "**

**"o- ok." **i stuttered, & gave her the other duster.

***maka's P.O.V.**

After i went to my room ,i heard blair & masaru arguing,

& then it got silent, though i heard some clattering noises as thuogh someone was rummaging through something. So i wentout to see what it was.

what isaw kind of ...shocked me i guess. Masaru was dusting soul off.

"**Masaru, What are you doing?"**

**"Erm... dusting my brother off? **he replied

**"Oh, ok , well at least let me help." **i told him, walking up to him.

**"o-ok" **i heard him stutter, & then he gave me a duster.

We started dusting, then after 5 minutes, we were done. i put my duster & the spray up , while masaru put his duster up.

**" hey masaru, c-can i talk to you for a minute." **i asked as i sat down on the couch, & masaru sat beside me"**uh...sure. , i guess."**

**"well, i wanted to tell soul something but, now i can't, because he's gone , & i don't know anyone else to tell, because they'll just gossip about it."**

**"so, what is it?"**

**" i - i ilovedsoul. **i said in a rush

Masaru sat there dumbfounded " **what?"**

**" i said, i l - loved soul."**

**"oh...im sorry maka, i know how it is to lose someone you love, actually iv felt it twice.**

**"how?" i **asked very cofused.

"**me & soul were very close, thats how i picked up his personality, i never hung out with wes, only soul, but after he left, i had to stick close to wes, which i hated, & i lost soul again, this time, forever..."**

**"oh..."**

an awkward silence settled in the room after that.

***Masaru's P.O.V.**

an awkward silence settled in the room after that. but blair broke that in an instant. she jumped in my face, giving me a boob hug, i got a nose bleed, which earned me a maka chop twice.

"**What was that for! i didn't do anything!"**

**"you got a nose bleed over blair, & it's irritating, & annoying. "**

**"so? didn't soul get one?"**

**"all the time ,so he got maka chops, & onetime a punch in the face."**

**"geez your violent!"**

"**i get that all the time. now lets go , Black*Stsr wants to meet up with us, he wants to show you who's boss apparently."**

**"this'll be good." **i growled , annoyed about black*star trying to prove he was better then me.

* * *

**ExCalibur: i came here because, i wanted to tell you about my story.**

**Me: NO!**

**Soul:NOOO!**

**Excalibur:*Ignores them* My story began in the 12th century...**

**Me & Sul* groans* No...**

**Well look out for chapter 4 which will be up soon ( i hope!) & sorry for the story being so short.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I never expected someone to like my stories. i thought they were suckish, but i guess not! heres chapter 4!**

* * *

***later that saturday afternoon***

**"FINALLY YOUR HERE! ITS RUDE TO MAKE YOUR GOD WAIT !" **Black*Star yelled as Maka & Masaru walked up the DWMA Stairs. thats were Black*Star was going to show'Masaru whose boss'.

"**yeah whatever, lets just get this over with." **Masaru growled. kidd , liz patty, & Tsubaki were also there to watch.

"**LOOKS LIKE SOMEONES IMPATIENT TO GET BEATEN UP YAHOOOOOO LETS DO THIS !"**

**"ill make you eat those words Black *Star." **Masaru sneered in response.

**"You two ready?" **kidd asked looking back & forth between the two

**"HELL YEAH!" **black*Star shouted.

"**yeah , im ready." **Masaru said , getting in a battle stance.

Black*Star did too.

Maka stood beside Tsubaki , liz & patty , while kidd got ready to move out of the way so they could fight.

"**GO!"** kidd shouted.

Black*Star sped forward , hoping to shot his wavelengths into masaru, but masaru jumped up , put his hand on black*Star's head & flipped over. He landed perfectly on his feet.

"**huh? "** black*Star said confused as he turned around.

"**my turn." **Masaru said with a smile. Masaru ran forward, a hand extended back, he basically flew to black*Star , & punched the star kid in the face.

Black*Stars face pushed in ,then back outy, & he flopped onto the ground on his back groaning in pain.

"**i win." **masaru said, landing a few feet beside black*Star. he brushed himself off.

Maka , kidd , Liz , Tsubaki , even PATTY , stared in amazement. only kidd had managed to beat black*star in only 5 moves but masaru had beat him in 1 !

"**woah." **was all liz & patty said.

Kidd walked over to black*Star & then looked down at him then looked back at the group "**he's knocked out!"**

**"What?! impossible , Black*Star never gets knocked out!" **maka said.

Tsubaki gasped & ran over to black*Star. kidd was staring at masaru in amazement.

Masaru looked confused " **why are you looking at me like that?**

**"Because you knocked black*star out & no one could do that!"**

**"really? all you have to do is put all your body weight into your punches." **masaru said shrugging & putting his hands in his pockets.

***that Night***

Black*Star glared at masaru angrily from the infirminary bed "**you dare knock the all powerful BLACK*STAR out?!"**

**"hey your the one that wanted to fight not me!"** Masaru pointed out. Maka sat in the background reading her book.

"**maka, would you stop reading for now?! dear god thats all you ever do!"**

**"Get use to it punk." **a voice sounded, masaru looked behind him. It was spirit.

**what do you want papa?" **maka growled

"**nothing, just came to check on you dear, i still don't trust this maniac."**

**"Look who's talking."** Masaru growled, he's only been here for a month & half & he already didn't like the Death Scythe.

Spirit shot masaru a glare ,but looked back at maka with a smile "**im just happy that your not dead yet."**

maka looked up from her book ,a horror look on her face , & she also maka chopped her father "**WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT! MASARU WOULD NEVER LET ME GET KILLED , EVER!"**

**"you don't know that."** spirit sobbed.

masaru rolled his eyes. spirit caused to much drama already.

**"c'mon maka we better get going before black*Star starts back up." **masaru said ,glancing at the now asleep black*Star.

*******the Next Day * ****( Because i can't think of anything else)**

* * *

BLack*Star pounded his fist onto masaru's & Makas apartment.

"**COMING!" **Maka said annoyed . she didn't get enough sleep last night because she had nightmares of soul dieing many diffrent times.

She opened the door to see a fuming mad Black*Star " **WHERES THAT BROTHER OF SOULS IM GOING TO KICK HIS ASS!"**

**"What for?"**

**"FOR BEATING ME UP."**

**"Oh no your not."** a voice said, maka looked behind her & black*Star looked over her shoulder. There leaning against the wall was masaru. he was yawning, when he was done, he had a bored look on his face.

"**MOVE OUTTA MY WAY MAKA!"**

**"no!"**

**"Move no-" **he was cut off by being punched in the back " **SHUT UP BLACK*STAR!" **Tsubaki yelled , shaking her now hurting hand. black*Star rubbed where he got it "**sorry." **he told Tsubaki

"**no apologize to them for wakeing them up!"**

**"Sorry maka." **he said , he looked over at Masaru

"**sorry Masaru" **he sneered bitterly , which earned him a punch in the cheek.

him Tsubaki left after saying sorry, maka closed the door with a sigh . Masaru got up from leaning against the wall & streatched & cracked his neck. he walked into the kitchen to make breakfeast.

Maka sat down on the couch, bored, so she turned the TV on .

Masaru finished making breakfeast & called maka to the kitchin."**MAKA! BREAKFEAST!"**

**"KAY!" **she said. she darted up & ran into the kitchen, she was egar to taste masaru's food.

* * *

thats it for chapter 4 , sorry for leaving you on a cliffhanger, i don't have any idea's for next chapter, so please put idea's in the reviews thanks

**Me: *groans as excalibur carried on.***

**Excalibur: Now time for my sherlock holmes story!**

**Soul:Is passed out from hearing to much annoying & educational stuff , along with boring.**

**Me: NO NO MORE GET OUT OF HERE! * throws a baseball bat at excalibur knocking him out.* finally!**


End file.
